


Worth Dying For

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Thorin Fili and Kili don't die, Alternate Universe - Thorin Lives, Character Death, King Under the Mountain, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, The Lonely Mountain, The One - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he loved him more than he loved himself. That was why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Dying For

Because he loved him more than he loved himself. That was why. He loved Him so much that he was willing to die for him. To do anything for him. He was already dead so why stay alive? He loved him so much that he couldn’t believe this was happening. He had to do something. Just something. It hurt. It hurt to breath. It hurt to walk. It hurt to keep going. But most of it all… it hurt that He didn’t feel the same back. And would never have.

So he did. He stepped forward. He gave The step. The One. And felt the sword like arm being penetrated into his chest. Right through his simple clothes. Right through his skin and right next to his heart. Amusing, not even in death was he allowed to have something penetrate his heart. Nothing that wasn’t He, that is.

“No…”

He watched as the enemy was slain and smiled. He had done his part. The one he loved was going to live and he was going to die in His place. That was something that he could easily accept. That was something that he was willing to trade. But then again, when it came to the Dwarf of dark hair and blue eyes he was willing to do anything. Anything at all.

“Burglar” he saw as He appeared on his sight, a worried look on His face as He took in the hole in his chest. “What were you thinking? What about your trees? What about…?”

He closed his eyes unable to see the one he loved like that. That was not like he wanted to see Him. He picked something from his pocket and offered it to the one he loved, opening his eyes again. The Dwarf picked it, holding his small Hobbit’s hand.

“I couldn’t… couldn’t let you die. You were… you are my… my…” but he found that he was unable to say the word out loud. He loved the Dwarf too much to friendzone him. Even if it would be better for the Dwarf on the long run. “Go back to your people. Rule them well. Be the King I know you are.”

He whispered and the Dwarf grabbed his head, leaning down to let their foreheads touch.

“I’m sorry, Master Baggins. I wish we had more time.”

Bilbo choked back a sob that was filled with blood.

“If he had, I would be right now half way on my way to the Shire so you wouldn’t kill me in your rage.” He argued. “I could tolerate to have you hate me, but I didn’t want to see it. One thing I could not support was to have you dead.”

“So you gave yourself up for me?”

“Because you are… important to me.” Bilbo closed his eyes, he couldn’t… he couldn’t tell him the truth. It would be a terrible bad joke at a time like this... “Someone worth dying for. Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain.” He whispered before darkness took him away.

**-WDF-**

Thorin looked at Bilbo’s grave worthy of a King in silence. Stupid Hobbit. What had he been thinking? Giving his life like that just so Thorin would’ve survive. What did he thought Thorin would’ve think? What did…

“Sire?” Thorin stood straighter, looking out into the distance while holding the water that threatened to keep running down his face. “Kíli has returned from the Shire.”

“I’ll be there in a moment, my friend.”

“Yes, sire.” Balin bowed his head before walking out of Bilbo’s tomb room.

Thorin approached the tomb and put a hand over it in silence. Finally he turned, cleaning his face of the water and climbed to the throne room where his sister’s son was waiting for him with a toddler in his arms. Thorin looked at the Hobbitling. He looked like Bilbo, but his hair was dark and his eyes were even more blue than Bilbo’s had been.

“Uncle, this is Frodo Baggins. Bilbo's cousin' son.”

“Welcome to Erebor, Master Baggins.” Thorin nodded his head at the young Hobbitling.

The Hobbitling smiled at him from his sister’ son’s arms and something in Thorin’s heart arched. It arched for his The One. The One who had given his life to make sure the King of Erebor would survive. Thorin looked at the pot that had been put by his throne where a single window would shine light to. The acorn tree, right where it belonged. Next to the King’s throne.

**The End!**


End file.
